Celestial Palace
by Maglyt1
Summary: Au where Ishimaru has a passion for the piano and Mondo is forced to help him find 'his soul' in music. Chihiro is also a violinist! Ishimondo.


Celestial Palace

AN- This was supposed to be a damn one-shot. No idea how many chapters this will be. Will post on FF soon.

I do not own any characters.

Rated T for Mondo's mouth.

Nondespair AU

Will probably include other couples!

Chapter 1

White as Ivory, Black as Leather

Today had been a rather harsh day for Mondo. Some new kid had busted him for 'loitering in the halls' and thanks to said kid, Mondo had to stay in school till dark for detention. Well that was all **fan-fucking-tastic**, but Mondo had better things to do. He was the second leader of the notorious Crazy Diamond biker gang, right after his elder brother Daiya! Gang leaders didn't have time to waste in detention. But oh no, this kid took the cake. He made sure Mondo had gone to detention, and had visited him to make sure he stayed put! It was unbelievable! And what was the stickler's name?

Ishimaru Kiyotaka.

**Ishimaru fucking Kiyotaka!** It was the guys first day, and he had already made any enemy of Mondo. Well that was fine and dandy, if you messed with the bull you got the horns! Letting another stream of curses escape his lips, Mondo swiftly headed down the schools hall for the exit. He had enough time in this hell hole.

Schools were eerie at night, not that the gang leader was any bit frightened. It just felt wrong, school should be in the daylight. Not the night time. Things were even more unnatural by the damn silence. The halls were supposed to be filled to the brim with chattering students. Now all that entered Mondo's ears were the echo of his footsteps, but something else flowed past him. Something light and airy, pleasant to him. Piqued with curiosity Mondo walked past the exits of salvation, and deeper into the school.

"I already missed the meetin'," Mondo muttered to himself. "Might as well waste more time."

The sounds reverberated all around him, growing stronger and louder with each step, and soon Mondo could pick out what it was.

_Music._

The piano and violin to be more precise.

But who the hell stayed this late to play?

Curiosity now reaching a boiling point, Mondo quickened his pace down the murky halls. Letting the pleasurable noise be his guide.

_Keys white as ivory and notes black as midnight._

That was all on Ishimaru's mind as he pressed his hands down on the instrument. Each stroke creating the melodies, his eyes shut in concentration. He didn't need to read the paper in front of him anymore, he knew this song by memorization.

"Stop!" but that simply was not enough with Sensei Ibuki. Both he and his fellow classmate, Chihiro, stopped their respective instruments looking up to their Sensei. "Sensei Ibuki wants you to try again!" she demanded tapping her baton against the pedestal.

"Umm Sensei, it's getting rather late. Perhaps we could continue tomorrow?" Chihiro piped in shyly, resting his violin to the side. Sensei Ibuki pondered this as Ishimaru flexed his fingers, how late was it?

"MMm fine, Sensei Ibuki releases Chihiro-kun. Ishimaru-kun can stay longer, right?"

"I'm afraid not Sensei, I still need to finish my class work an-"

"Oh fine!" the music Sensei interrupted with a huff. "But you will come tomorrow earlier, right? And not leave for….whatever reason Ishimaru-kun left for."

"Yes Sensei!" Ishimaru hastily packed his music sheets, his mind drifting to the events of earlier today. He had taken many trips during his first practice session, but only to make sure that delinquent hadn't left detention. Ishimaru had heard of Oowada Mondo, and he was not going to let any felonious person get away with breaking rules. Even for something as 'fuckin' stupid' as loitering.

"Oh Ishimaru-kun! Sensei Ibuki is impressed with your skill, but you need to find soul!" Ibuki nodded her head as if just accepting her own answer. "Yes, Ishimaru-kun can play with his mind. But not his soul, his heart! Ishimaru-kun must find his heart in the piano!" The pianist was dumbstruck with the idea, play with his soul? Absurb! Sure he had passion in the instrument but, wasn't memorizing the notes enough? Knowing the rhythm with perfect precision. "No it is not!" Ibuki completely shattered Ishimaru's thoughts, seemingly reading the student's mind. "Precision and memorization is just the icing, but soul is the cake! I need you to-oh?" Ibuki sluggishly crept to the music room's door, slamming it open to reveal a rather shocked Mondo. "Hello there Oowada-kun!" she greeted with a teasing smile.

"Sensei," he choked out in response. "I was just errrrrr." Luckily Ibuki stuck her hand out to hush him.

"Listening, but now you can make yourself useful!" Ibuki practically dragged the unfortunate gang leader into the music room, cackling like a madman. "Sensei Ibuki has an idea!" She pushed the delinquent next to the stickler then stepped back. "Yes perfect!" she laughed again as if it was some hilarious joke. "You," her index finger went directly to Modno, "will bring Ishimaru-kun on a soul journey!" The two boys looked at each other in disbelieve.

"Now hold on a minute, I can't work with him!" Ishimaru hollered sending a glare at Mondo.

"If you don't I'll flunk you both~," Ibuki snickered at the horror on Ishimaru's face. Flunking anything was unacceptable.

"But I don't know nothing 'bout music!" Mondo added in. For once he could agree with Ishimaru, they could not work together. Period.

"Even better, you will give honest opinions without any knowledge!" There simply was no changing Ibuki's mind, the multi-colored hair woman was set in her ways. "And Chihiro-kun will have a partner too! Rehearsal dismissed!" A simple clap, and it was all over.

They were past the point of no return. Oowada Modno was forced to work with Ishimaru Kiyotaka, or face the wrath of Sensei Ibuki. Not something he wanted.

"I guess we'll figure things out tomorrow," Ishimaru finally blurted out as he picked up his music sheet case and headed out. Mondo stayed still for a while, just taking in what just happened. He also had no desire to bump into the stuck up hall monitor. He needed to completely mentally prepare himself to face this again.

_What has Mondo's curiosity gotten him into?_

Farther into the night at the Ishimaru residence, the young pianist sat himself in front of his keyboard ready to practice the song yet again.

'What does Ibuki mean I have no soul?' Ishimaru wondered as he pressed down on a few ivory keys causing a small squeak of concord. He pressed on another set, discord filling the air around him. 'How does one obtain 'soul'? Can it be studied?' More question popped into his head as the young pianist wracked his brain for an answer.

Nothing came up.

"I should just practice," he concluded. Homework had been finished and chores completed. The events and anxiety of his first day left him restless, so might as well make himself useful and do something while he tried to tire himself out.

_Keys white as ivory and notes black as leather….._

Leather? Like Mondo's jacket. Soft and dark, warming and worn. Seemingly angel soft to the touch.

Maybe like Mondo?

"That's a peculiar thought…" Ishimaru quickly pushed himself away from the instrument and got himself under the covers. Yet even as he drifted his mind was on Mondo. All he knew was that he was some delinquent and the second head to the Crazy Diamond biker gang. Was there something else to him? Something, nice to him?

Preposterous! He was just another hard delinquent, there could be nothing soft about him.

Could there?

* * *

**An- I TRIED! Review and tell me whatcha think, sorry this is my first Dangan Ronpa fic. Hope it doesn't suck too much. The title will make sense one day. Special thanks to Kris for her support! SHE YOU THE BEST!**

**Au where Ishimaru has a passion for the piano and Mondo is forced to help him find 'his soul' in music. Chihiro is also a violinist!**

**Now, this is a story all about how**

**Mondo's life got flipped-turned upside down**

**And I'd like to take a minute**

**Just sit right there**

**I'll tell you how he became paired with the guy Ishimaru right there!**


End file.
